


Stiles's Turn

by thatsclassicemy



Series: Stiles in Charge [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Stiles, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Derek Has Issues, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Human Alpha Stiles, Hurt Derek, M/M, Oblivious Scott, Pack Bonding, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Scott is a Bad Friend, Vulnerable Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsclassicemy/pseuds/thatsclassicemy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next day finds me sitting on Lydia’s bed while she’s telling me everything that could go wrong and why she won’t help me. I spaced out on reason number 30. I’ve had enough of this at this time so I stop her. “Lydia!” I shout and she stops.  “Lydia, I’m serious. The Alpha Pack is strong and with two half assed packs that don’t even like working together fighting them, they’re just going to keep beating us up until we’re too hurt to fight, then finish us off one by one. </p><p>“If what I saw in Ethan’s eyes is what is saw then we have a chance to take the Alpha Pack down from the inside, merge our packs, and get more pack members. So I need your help and it’s past the time we should have clued in Danny.” I finish</p><p>       ☆★☆★☆★<br/>Stiles takes control of the situation because no one else will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 The Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From the Inside Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/996579) by [Teen_Wolf77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teen_Wolf77/pseuds/Teen_Wolf77). 



> This fanfic was inspired by another fic called From the Inside Out. I really liked that fic so i thought that i would create another version of it because the author hasn't updated in a year and i really liked the plot

As Ethan walks by with Danny I watch before I settle into my seat next to Scott. I want to tell Scott but after what happened with Gerarld I can’t trust him. Plus Boyd and Isaac would hear and go tell Derek every word of our conversation. It’s not that I don’t trust Derek, because really I do with my life, but he tends to make rash decisions.

So I keep it to myself knowing I can’t trust three of the wolves on the bus. “You okay man?” Scott asks. It pulls me out of my thoughts and nod. “I never got a chance to thank you, about last night” Scott says.

“It’s fine bro. You would have done the same for me, really.” I reply not sure if I believe that anymore. If Scott notices he doesn’t say anything. Changing the subject I say, “I’m going to go check on Derek when we get back.” Scott nods and the mood finally lightens.

Later I look back at Ethan and Danny. They’re cuddling. Ethan senses someone looking at him and looks up. He meets my eye for a second, yup. I definitely saw what I thought I saw.

            ☆★☆★☆★

I walked up to the loft door. I found the key on my key chain. I unlock the door and walked in. I call out Derek’s name when I discover the living room and kitchen are empty. I go up the spiral staircase that Peter seems to live on. As I’m about to open the door it flies open. Standing there being pushed out is Jennifer Blake, our English teacher. Behind her Derek is still pushing her out of the room not noticing me yet.

“Jennifer this was a mistake. I can’t see you ever again.” Derek says as Ms. Blake finally walks out of the room. He’s about to continue when he finally notice me standing there. Derek freezes for a moment then to Jennifer say, “You can find your way out.” We stand there in silence as Jennifer walks down the stairs and out the door. When Derek deems she’s a good distance away he speaks.

“Stiles this is not what it looks like, please understand.” I motion for him to continue as we sit on his bed. “After I woke up I realized I had to get out of there before the Alpha Pack came back of Ennis. So I got out of there and I ended up in the woods. I crawled my way to the school to find you or one of the pack. But you guys weren’t there and I collapsed by her car. She got me into her car and was going to take me to the hospital. And we both know I can’t go to a hospital.

“So I made her take me here so that I could rest and let my wounds heal. But then She wouldn’t leave. She knows about us. I didn’t tell her she already knew. She tried to seduce me and I tried to fight her but I couldn’t. She used me, Stiles. Please don’t hate me.” Derek finishes.

Derek looks like he’s about to break down. I hug him and tell him it’s okay, and that I don’t hate him. We stay like that for a while and Derek falls back asleep. I’ve never seen him so vulnerable ever. I put him on the floor so I can change his sheet. I put those ones in the fire that going in the fireplace downstairs. I lay with Derek for a while until I think he’ll be okay. I go down to the kitchen and make him dinner. Before I leave I put a note on his night stand and place a kiss to his forehead.

Derek doesn’t know that I like him. Actually I’m in love with him. I realized that I had feelings for him after I helped him up in that pool for hours. I don’t know how he feels about me so I keep my feelings to myself. I look back at him again before I shut the door. I have a plan to put into action.

            ☆★☆★☆★

The next day finds me sitting on Lydia’s bed while she’s telling me everything that could go wrong and why she won’t help me. I spaced out on reason number 30. I’ve had enough of this at this time so I stop her. “Lydia!” I shout and she stops. “Lydia, I’m serious. The Alpha Pack is strong and with two half assed packs that don’t even like working together fighting them, they’re just going to keep beating us up until we’re too hurt to fight, then finish us off one by one.

“If what I saw in Ethan’s eyes is what is saw then we have a chance to take the Alpha Pack down from the inside, merge our packs, and get more pack members. So I need your help and it’s past the time we should have clued in Danny.” I finish

Lydia Stare at me for a moment huffing and plopping down on the bed next to me. “Why should I help? I mean, I want the Alpha Pack gone too obviously, but you won’t even tell me what you saw in Ethan’s eyes so how am I supposed to help?” she asks.

I sigh. “You have to trust me Lyds. I know what I saw and I know how to fix this whole Alpha Pack mess. That way we could concentrate on the druid killing people and get rid of her. But we’re going to need Danny in on this because we need another set of smart hands.”

Lydia stares at me like she does when she’s calculating a problem. I look around her room while she does. Finally she sighs. “Fine, I’ll help. What do you need me to do?” She agrees and we get to work.

            ☆★☆★☆★

That night before I go to sleep my phone rings, and I pick it up.

_From Kanman: My parents yes. You sure this is cool with your dad?_

_To Kanman: Kay. And Yeesss! For the fifth time now it’s fine with him._

_From Kanman: Okay my flight gets in at 5:30 you better be at the airport by then._

_To Kanman: I will! You’re late once and it’s held against you forever_

_From Kanman: You were THREE hours late! Of course I’m going to hold it against you_

_To Kanman: Fine. Fine. I’ll give you that one. Night Kanman, see you tomorrow._

_From Kanman: What did I tell you about calling me that?!_

_To Kanman: You know you love it!_

_From Kanman: Goodnight_

_To Kanman: Love you too!_

I put my phone down knowing Jackson won’t answer again. I get settled in bed before I pick my phone up and text my dad.

_To TheOldMan: His parents said yes._

_From TheOldMan: Kay. Did you fix up his room?_

_To TheOldMan: Yesss!_

_To TheOldMan: His flight gets in at 5:30 I’ll go get him after school._

_From TheOldMan: Kay. Come by the Station after he gets settle in. We can talk over dinner._

_To TheOldMan: Okay. Will Do. Night. Love you._

_From TheOldMan: Love you too._


	2. Chapter 2 Set into Action

The next day at school I try to talk to Scott about my plan. He hasn’t shut up about Allison since I said “Hey”. That got my blood boiling more than anything. I never liked Allison, but I tried to be supportive of their relationship for Scott. But after she shot the pack full of arrows and left Erica, Boyd, and me in her basement to Gerarld I hated her.

I’ve finally had enough of Scott going on and on about her so I say, “Okay Scott, I get your in love with Allison can we talk about something else?” in a bored tone. Scott pauses and looks at me like he just noticed I was there.

“What did you say bro? I was thinking about Allison…” Scott started. I walked away after that to find Lydia before class.

“Hey Lyds!” I call out when I see her by her locker. When I get to her she urges me to get on with it. “Part one will be here this afternoon, Part two will happen at lunch, and Part three will happen tonight.” I finish.

“You work fast Stilinski. I like it.” Lydia replies as we walk to class.

☆★☆★☆★

When Danny sits down at our lunch table Lydia orders him to stand. Danny looks confused, but knows not to argue with Lydia. We take our trays and go find somewhere quit to talk far enough away the wolves won’t here.

We settle down on the bleachers in the gym. “So is one of you going to ell me why you kidnapped me from the cafeteria?” Danny asks.

“Don’t be so dramatic, Danny boy. So you probably already figured out something strange is happening in Beacon Hills. And that our whole gang and your boyfriend are smack in the middle of it. Well we need your help so we’ve decided to clue you in.” I start. Danny nods and Lydia and I began filling him in.

When were done and have told him the plan he says “I already knew about werewolves. The Pack is really bad on hiding it. And I’m in, what do you need me to do?”

☆★☆★☆★

After school I drop by the house to put my backpack down and get a snack. Then I head to the airport. When I get there its 4:45, I sit on a bench and wait. I take out my phone and play subway surfers to pass the time. After a while my phone is snatched out of my hands. I shot up to follow the thief when I realize its Jackson. “Nice to see you too, Douche face,” I say as I hug him and take my phone back.

Jackson waves a hand in my hair before grabbing his bags and walking towards the exit. “Come on Sti, we’re having dinner with your dad and I want pizza. There wasn’t a good pizza place in London and it was torture.” He calls. I laugh and follow him to my jeep.

We stop at the house first so we can set down Jackson’s bags. Then we go to the best pizza place in town, Jason’s Pizzeria. After we get two boxes and drinks to go with them we head to the station. When we get there I greet the receptionist, “Hey Marge, Is Dad here?” I ask. She informs us that he’s in his office.

We walk right in and sit in the chairs until he is off the phone. “Hey boys. Did you get settled okay Jackson?” he asks.

“Yes sir, thank you for letting me stay with you.” Jackson replies.

“Awwww! Jackson has manners. Who knew?” I immediately reply.

Jackson punches my while Dad shakes his head at us. “So now will you tell us about your genius plan?” Dad asks.

“Well it entitles going straight to the source of the problem.” I reply, then go into details.

☆★☆★☆★

“Stiles! Why do I have to come?” Jackson whines again. “Can’t you do this by yourself? Danny is going to be there.”

“Jackson we already went through this! Danny got him there, and you’re my diversion. It’ll only be a few minutes.”

Jackson puffs out a “Fine” and slouches in his seat.

When we get into the Jungle it takes a moment to find Danny and Ethan on the dance floor. I take Jackson and we get near then and start dancing. Jackson steals Danny away for a dance and I grab Ethan.

Still dancing I speak. “I saw it in your eyes.”

“Saw what?” Ethan asks.

“Want. The want to be in our pack, and not to be under Duke’s control anymore. I can help you. You just have to trust me and do what I ask.”

“Why would I trust you? You’re human. What can you do to help me?” He growls in my ear.

“Don’t be so sure about that. If you and your brother help us defeat Duke then you have a place in our pack. And we’ll treat you like family and not slaves.” I reply.

Daring to hope Ethan asks “How?”

“You and your brother meet us at my house. Tomorrow at 7. We have a lot to discuss.” I reply. I signal to Jackson and we leave.

☆★☆★☆★

Derek and his pack are situated in my living like they have been since 5. They’re watching a movie, but I’m not paying attention. Scott’s not here. I can’t trust him anymore and he would go tell Alison first thing and she definitely can’t be trusted. At 7 exactly the doorbell rings. I bolt up to go answer it. I let Ethan and Aiden in and lead them to the living room. Once they’re situated I start.

Lydia, Danny, and Jackson already know my plan so the watch for the others reactions. Derek is fairly surprised at my plan and quickly agrees to it. Erica, Boyd, and Isaac follow their alpha’s lead, and Ethan and Aiden have no reaction. “Well what do you say? Are you in or are you out?” I ask.

Ethan and Aiden look at each other and nod. “We’re in.” They both say.

“Well then, Welcome to the pack.” Derek says.


	3. Chapter 3 Scott and Allison

“Why are you nervous?” Jackson asks the next morning on the way to school.

I sigh and settle my leg a bit. “Because,” I sigh again and look at Jackson. “He’s been my best friend since we were kids. When my mom died he was the one who was always there. I feel like I’m betraying him. It’s always been the two of us. Forever and now I don’t have that anymore.”

Jackson doesn’t say anything until I park in the school parking lot. Just as I’m about to get out of the car he grabs my arm. “It may have just been you two before, but now you have me and the whole pack with you. And if Scott is too lost in Allison world to realize how great you are then that’s his lost.”

At the end of his speech I tackle him into a hug. A few tears fall before I can stop them. “Thank you,” I say to him. Jackson just nods and pats me once before prying me off of him.

“This is designer. Don’t get it dirty before I can show it off.” Jackson says as he gets out of the car. I follow laughing.

“Pretend all you want I know deep down you care a lot.” I say as we meet up with the rest of the pack at the steps. They all take turns scent marking me then we all head to class.

☆★☆★☆★

Jackson, Isaac, Ethan, Aiden, Danny, and I walk into our first period English. Scott and Allison our in this class to so we sit on the opposite side of the classroom. We all take our seats and chat until the teacher comes in. Before she does Scott comes up to me and we all get quiet.

“What do you want, McCall?” That one was most definitely Jackson. I’ll have to praise him later.

Scott glares at him and Jackson glares right back. Derek taught them well. Scott looks back at me. “Can we talk after class? Alone?”he ask.

Before I can say anything Isaac answers. “Can you be apart from Allison that long? I was sure you would get separation anxiety.” The five of them laugh at that.

“Sure.” I say to him and he retreats back to Allison. I sigh and shake my head. Things won’t change will they?

☆★☆★☆★

After class Scott drags me to an empty classroom. I sit on a desk and look at him. “Well? You wanted to talk didn’t you? I’m here so talk.” I say.

As Scott opens his mouth to talk the door opens, and in walks Allison.

“I thought we were having a conversation just the two of us. Why is SHE here?” I spat out.

Scott looks confused at my tone. “She asked if she could come. Anyways, since when is Jackson back?” He replied.

“Like three days ago, he staying with me and my dad. Now I’m going to go and let you get back to Allison in Wonderland. See you some other time Scott.” I say on my way out the door.

Scott grabs my arm and stops me. “Wait. What do you mean he’s staying with you? You guys hate each other!”

I turn around to look at him. “No,” I say slowly and clearly. “He hates you and your stupid girlfriend over there. So if you mind, let go!” I rip my arm out of his grip and open the door again.

This time it’s Allison who stops me. “What do you mean stupid girlfriend?”

I glare at her. Derek must be rubbing off on all f us. “Exactly what I said!” I growl at her. At this moment the door burst open and the pack walks in.

Erica looks at her in disgust. “You helped your psycho grandpa torture us and hunt us down. Do you really think we still like?” She spat at Allison.

Lydia speaks up next. “Now let him go before one of the wolves rip your throat out with their teeth. And don’t you even say anything Scott.” She says that in her scary calm voice. But Allison does let go of me.

Jackson finishes for us. “Now we’re going to walk out of here and you’re going to let us. And from now you’re going to steer clear of us because if any of us catch a glimpse of you we won’t be able to be held accountable for our actions.”

With that we all walk out of the room and to our next class. When I realize that Scott is in my next class I run out of the room. I end up on bleachers of the lacrosse field. Next thing I know Derek is in front of me.

“Stiles!” He yells. I open my mouth to say something back to him but nothing comes out. That’s when I realize I’m having a panic attack.

Jackson appears when I focus again. I hear him tell Derek that I’m having a panic attack and to do something. The last thing I see is Derek’s worried face before I pass out.

☆★☆★☆★

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep Beep. Beep.

Someone turn it off I think. When I open my eyes I realize that it’s not my alarm clock. This isn’t my room. I look around and realized that I’m at the hospital. Derek and Jackson are sitting in chairs next to the bed.

Jackson is asleep, but Derek is looking right at me, watching me carefully.

“Hey Sourwolf,” I say. My voice comes out dry and cracked. “What happened?” I ask.

“You had a panic attack and you passed out. You’ve been out for 4 hours. Your dad had to go back to work he’ll be back in a little bit.” Derek replies as he grabs on to my hand.

“I don’t know why you we’re there but thank you.” I say.

“Gosh Stiles! Don’t scare me like that!” Derek says in a small voice. He squeezes my hand again.

“Awww. I didn’t know you cared. I can’t make any promises though because I’m me, and we all know how clumsy I am. And I’m really accident prone so… But I’ll try okay.” I respond while I squeeze his hand.

“I’ve always cared. Your pack.” Derek says like that’s all he has to.

Before I can say anything else Jackson wakes up. “Nice to see that your okay again. I’ll go call your dad so he can come check you out. The pack wants to see you.”

“Alright, let’s go home, pup.” Jackson gives me a weird look but doesn’t say anything as he steps out of the room to make the call.

Derek get’s up to leave. “Don’t think we’re done with this conversation. Once I’ve settled back at my house me and you are going to have a nice long conversation.” Derek nods and after a moment he let’s go of my hand and leaves.


	4. Chapter 4 Talking

“Are you sure your okay with me going back to work? They’ll understand if you want me to take the rest of the day off.” Dad asked.

“Dad I’m fine. Jackson and I are going to go back to the house. The others are probably going to show up at some point. We’ll be fine.” I reply.

Dad sighs then nods. “Okay. I’ll see you tonight.” He gives me a hug then takes off.

“Alright Jackson, let’s go. I hope you’re driving cause I really don’t want to.” I say as I turn to him.

“Yea. Sure. Give me the keys.” I toss them to him and got in the passenger side of my jeep.

☆★☆★☆★

I open the front door to find the pack in my living room. “How did you guys even get in?” I ask knowing good and well what the answer was.

“Your window, duh.” Erica answered.

“And then I had her open the front door so I could walk in. I’m not going to scale a wall, even for you Stiles.” Answers Lydia.

I laugh and settle on the couch. Then Derek settles next to me. Isaac gets on my other side. Boyd is next to him with Erica on the floor between his legs. Lydia sit on the floor between my legs. Danny is next to her and their respective twin on their side.

We settle nicely and I turn on the TV. We sit there for hours watching TV until we fall asleep on by one.

Later I wake up to Dad putting blankets on us and turning off the TV. I nod at him and snuggle further into Derek and go back to sleep.

☆★☆★☆★

I wake by myself on the couch. I look around and see the TV is on. I thought Dad turned it off. I take the remote off the coffee table and turn it off. “Hey! I was watching that!” I turn around and find Isaac in the kitchen door way.

Now that my senses have woken up I hear voices coming from the kitchen. When I turn to look I realized that the pack and my father were having breakfast. I walk up to the kitchen table to join them.

Derek sets a plate in front of me then turns back to the stove to turn it off. He put the pan in the sink and joined us at the table. “How’d you sleep?” Dad asked.

“Better than I have in a while actually.” I said digging into my plate. “Oh my god! Did you make this Derek?”

He nods at me keeping his eyes on his own plate.

“This is the best thing I’ve ever tasted! It’s like heaven in my mouth! Can you always cook for me?” I exclaim.

Derek’s cheeks darken as he looks anywhere else but me. I’m about to say something when Dad speaks up.“Well as much as I would like to stay and chat, I have to go back to work and the rest of you to school. So thank you for the delicious meal Derek.”

“No problem. I love cooking use to do it for my sisters all the time” Derek replies. Dad get’s up and put’s his plate in the sink and leave the room. He comes back a few minutes later in his uniform to grab his keys.

“Well I’m on my way. You guys should leave soon too or you’re going to be late.” With a wave he’s out the door.

After a moment I finish my food. “Well Derek and I will clean up. You guys run to your house and get dressed. We’ll meet in front of the school in twenty minutes.” With that everyone disperses.

☆★☆★☆★

School goes fine especially since it was a Friday. We manage to avoid Scott and Allison the entire day, except lacrosse practice. But Derek and the girls showed up for that.

After practice we all go back to my house for the weekend. We immediately start training. The wolves go through fight techniques with Ethan, Aiden, and Derek. Meanwhile I teach Lydia how to use guns and bow and arrows.

We train for hours on end before we call a quits. Then we head back to my house. Derek and I cook while the pups clean up. After dinner we settle back on the couch and bond some more before going up to my room and puppy piling on my bed.

“Derek,” I say when it’s only the two of us still awake.

“Huh” Derek asks.

“I wanna tell my Dad. Everything.” I say.

“Okay. ” He replies.

“Okay.” I say before falling asleep.

☆★☆★☆★

“Dad. We need to talk.” I tell him the next morning after breakfast.

“I know.” He replies.

“I’m in a pack of werewolves.” I blurt out.

“What happened to easing him into it Stiles!” Derek says.

“I know.”Dad says.

“Sorry. It just came ou- Wait what? How do you already know?”

“Your mother was born human into a pack of werewolves. Of course I know!” Dad replies.

“Oh.” The whole pack was stunned.

“Well that explains a lot.” I say. “Glad we got that over with.”

I turn to the pups. “Why don’t you guys go play outside with Dad, while Derek and I go grocery shopping.” They all run out of the house and into the woods. Dad follows slowly.

“What if I wanted to play too?”Derek asks as I lead him out of the house and to my car.

“You can play later. BTW I knew you were a pup on the inside. You always manage to turn training into games and puppy piles. Anyways we need to have that talk I told you about.” Derek starts to make a whining sound (and he wonders why I call him a dog) “Don’t whine it needs to happen.”

He sighs and gets in the car.

☆★☆★☆★

“The store is that way.” Derek points out.

“I know. We’ll go later.” I respond. We drive in silence for a little longer before I park near the edge of the woods. We hike for a few minutes until we reach a clearing. “I brought you here so we could talk in private and so that you couldn’t run away.”

Derek nods and sits against a tree. “Okay. So talk.”

“You said you cared. Why? Is it just because I’m pack or do you genially care?”

“I care, isn’t that enough?” Derek replies.

“Uuuugggghhhhhh! Why do you have to be so difficult?” I turn around and run my hand through my hair. “I just want to talk, about our feelings. Like how I’ve had a crush on you since you saved me from Peter in the hospital. And how I love when you save me. And how I think you like me too but I can’t be sure because you throw me into walls and threaten to rip my throat out.” I mutter to myself until Derek speaks.

“I’m not trying to be.” Derek says.

Derek’s eyes are open as wide as saucers. “This just got awkward. Let’s pretend I didn’t say anything and this talk never happened. Okay. Yea. Let’s do that.” I start to walk out of the clearing when Derek grabs my arm.

I freeze but don’t look at him. “Stiles, look at me.” Derek commands. I turn to face him but don’t look him in the eye. Derek grabs my chin and I prepare myself to be mauled. Instead something is pressed to my lips, and when I realize that they’re Derek’s lips my eyes open wide before I close them and kiss him back.

When we separate we’re both breathless. Derek head is resting in between my neck and shoulders. His nose twitches every few seconds. “Are you scenting me?” I ask and Derek freezes.

Instead of answering he pulls away to look me in the eyes. “Stiles, you’re my mate.” There’s a tense silence, but before either of us can say anything my phone starts ringing. I pull it out and see its Jackson.

“Jackson, what’s up?”

“Kali and Enis just took Erica and Boyd.”He replies.

“Wait what?” Derek say’s as he take the phone from me.

“We were playing and they showed up. We tried to fight them but they were too strong. And now Erica and Boyd are gone and Isaac is bleeding out unconscious on the couch. What are we going to do?” Jackson explains.

I take my phone back from Derek. “Jackson where’s Lydia?”

“Right here let me put you on speaker.” He responds.

“Okay. Lydia I’m going to need you to stop his bleeding, okay. These wounds are from an alpha so it’ll take longer to heal, but we can’t have him bleed out before they do.” I order.

“Okay. Sheriff, where’s your first aid kit?” Lydia asks.

“Jackson, Where are Ethan and Aiden?” I ask as Derek and I head back to my jeep.

“They took most of the beating, they said to call you before the passed out. They’re healing though.” Jackson responds.

“Okay stay inside the house Derek and I our on our way.” I say, and then I hang up. I put my jeep in motion and speed off towards my house.


	5. Chapter 5 Stablizing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a million years to update. I just don't have time to write anymore. This is going to be a few more chapters before i end it. Thanks for all the support guy!

Stiles POV

Derek and I get back to the house quick. I think I broke a few driving laws, but it doesn’t matter. Someone attacked my pack and kidnapped two of them. I burst into the house and make a b-line to the living room. Isaac is on the couch. He’s not bleeding out anymore but he’s still unconscious.

“The twins are in your room.” Lydia announces. I check on Isaac who stirs at my touch but doesn’t wake up. I head to my room to check on the twins. Derek and Lydia trail after me. “I slowed the bleeding down a lot, but the wounds are still open and they’re still unconscious too.” Lydia explains.

Derek sits on the bed and starts to take pain away from both off them. “I’ll take away as much pain as I can, but being surrounded by Pack will help them heal faster. And can you get Jackson to bring Isaac up here too? It’ll definitely help him. I think he’s just sleeping to let his wounds heal.”

I nod at him and leave the room because there’s still tension from what he told me in the clearing. I go down to find Jackson already moving Isaac to the room. I go to the kitchen where I find my Dad at the table. “Hey Dad,” I say quietly. He looks up at me. His eyes are filled with unshed tears. I immediately put him in a hug. “It’ll be okay, Dad. We’re going to find them. I promise. And we’ll take down this Alpha Pack no matter what.”

Dad nods and holds me tighter. “I feel like it’s my fault. You left me in charge of them and now three of them are wounded and unconscious and two of them were kidnapped, and the other three are freaking about their packmates and…. And….” Dad lets out.

“It’s not your fault no one could have known that this was when the Alpha Pack was finally going to attack. Isaac, Ethan, and Aiden will heal by tomorrow and we’re going to find Boyd and Erica. I think we all need a puppy pile and good night of sleep before we can go after the Alpha Pack head on.” I announce as I drag him to my room. Everyone else is already there. We pile onto the bed surrounding Isaac, Ethan, and Aiden.

☆★☆★☆★

Isaac, Ethan, and Aiden wake up early the next morning mostly healed. The whole pack gets up and gets ready for the day. After a silent breakfast we get to the elephant in the room. We all gather around the living room. Jackson, Isaac, and Danny are on the couch. Lydia is in Jackson’s lap and the twins are seated on the floor in front of them. My dad is seated in the arm chair, and Derek and I stand on the other side of the coffee table in front of the fireplace.

Derek starts actually using his words for once. “The Alpha Pack kidnapped two of our own. By doing so they’ve started a war. We are going to get Erica and Boyd back and destroy the Alpha Pack.”

Jackson raises his hand from behind Lydia. I nod at him to speak. “I’m all for that, but we tried to fight them yesterday and look how that ended.”

“Yes, yesterday ended terribly, but you didn’t have you alpha pair and a mage on your side. But we do need to come up with a plan. I think I have a plan but we have to find out where they’re keeping Boyd and Erica first.” I reply.

This time Danny raises his hand. “Couldn’t you just track their scent?” This time Derek replies.

“Well we can try, but the Alpha Pack is smart, they probably covered their scent. But don’t worry. We’ll find them somehow.”

Lydia sighs and stands up. She paces for a little bit before she speaks. “If I were a wolf trying to hide, I would hide in plain sight because that would be the last place someone would look. Maybe their hiding in plain sight and we’re thinking too big.” Derek motions for her to continue her thoughts. Lydia turns to my dad and continues. “Well we have security cameras around town maybe we could check the surveillance from right after or before the attack and see if we can spot them going to or leaving a building.” Lydia finishes.

“Lydia you’re a genius! That’s the smartest plan ever. I could head to the Station right now and get that footage.” Dad get’s up to get his coat and shoes. “Hey, Danny, you should probably come. You’re better at that computer stuff than I am.” Danny gets up and grabs his laptop before following dad out the door. “We’ll be back in a couple of hours.” Dad shouts before closing the door.

“Ethan, Aiden I need you guys to tell Derek and Lydia all the strengths and weaknesses of the Alpha Pack so we can create a plan to destroy them. I want you guys,” I say pointing at Derek, Lydia, and Jackson. “To compare those with our strengths and weakness. Then come up with some training to improve those so we’ll be ready to take on the Alpha Pack.” I order.

“I have to go speak to Deaton. I’ll pick up the groceries we were getting when you called.” I announced. Turning to him I ask “, Isaac, do you wanna come?”Isaac nods and scent marks Derek before following me out the door to my jeep.

☆★☆★☆★

We drive in silence for a few minutes before Isaac speaks what’s on his mind. “Why did you want me to come with you?” Before I can answer he continues. “It’s not like I can protect you or anything. I couldn’t stop the Alpha Pack form taking Boyd and Erica.”

I pull over and turn to look at him. “Isaac, look at me.” He looks up and looks me in the eyes. “Boyd and Erica getting kidnapped was not your fault. Don’t think that anymore. You tried to protect them. You were their hero. You may not have stopped the Alpha’s but we’ll all be grateful you tried to stop them. Don’t ever think badly about yourself again, okay? You mean more to us than that.”

Isaac quietly whispered “Okay,” Before he broke down. I pulled him into a hug and told him to let it out. With that Isaac started sobbing on my shoulder, and I let him. After a while Isaac stopped crying. He thanked me for helping him and we continued on to Deaton’s.


	6. Chapter 5 The Beginning of the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for being patient for me to update and supporting me with all my stories.

Luckily when we get to Deaton’s Scott isn’t there. Deaton leads us to the back room. After a moment he motions for me to speak. “You mentioned that I have a Spark inside me. I want to know how to get in touch with it.” I announce.

Both Deaton and Isaac look surprised. Deaton quickly recovers. “Well you have to look deep inside of yourself and find the Spark, then connect with it.” Deaton explains.

“And after I’ve done that, how do I use it? Do I need to learn spells like at Harry or what?” I question.

“Using your Spark is more of an instinct. Some things do need a verbal spell but most don’t. You have to focus and think about what you want to happen and if you truly believe it’ll happen. I think you’ll catch on fairly quickly if you set your mind to it.” Deaton declares.

“Alright, thanks for the vote of confidence. Umm, one more thing. I need everything you have on mates.” I request.

This request definitely shocked Deaton. “Oh. Umm, wow. Okay. Give me a minute.” Deaton announces. He searches the bookshelves pulling a book here and there. After a few minutes he presents a stack of books to me. “These will be the most useful to you.” He supplies.

“Thank you for everything. We’ll be on our way now.” I reply. I drag Isaac out the door before Deaton can reply. I set the books down in the backseat and drive to the grocery store.

When we get out of the car Isaac finally asks the question that’s been on his mind. “Are you going to tell me what that was about?” I shake my head no. Isaac just sighs and says “Okay.”

We spend over two hours in the store and end up with three filled carts. When we get home all the wolves come out to get groceries. They’re all sweaty from training so I send them all to take a shower.

Lydia and I decide to go see if the Sherriff and Danny have had any luck with her plan. When we enter the Station, Tara is at the front desk. “Hey Tara, is my Dad in his office?”

“Yea, go right on in. It’s good to see you kid. Don’t be a stranger.” She replies.

We walk into Dad’s office to see him standing over Danny who is sitting in his chair looking at the computer. “Hey son, Lydia, I was just about to call you guys. We found their hideout.” Dad declares.

“Really, that’s amazing! Now we just need to wait for nightfall and we can get our packmates back. Good work guys!” I applaud. “Alright Danny come on. We’re going back to the house so we can set the plan in action.” I announce as we head towards the door.

☆★☆★☆★

“Is everyone in place?” I hear Danny ask through the device in my ear. Isaac and Jackson are at the front of the building waiting to distract the Alpha Pack with a fight. Derek is on the roof ready to punch his way through the brick and into the safe where Erica and Boyd are being held. Lydia and I have found a side entrance into the back and are waiting for Danny’s go to go unlock the safe so everyone can get out. Everyone confirms that they’re in position and wait for Danny’s signal to move. After a minute or so he gives the signal. Immediately Jackson and Isaac start with the distraction from the front of the building.

Derek begins to punch through the brick and into the giant safe. It’s loud but hopefully Jackson and Isaac can distract the Alpha Pack till we can get Boyd and Erica out of there. Lydia and I enter the building from the side and head towards the safe entrance. We’re not surprised to find Kali waiting for us. “So they let the human bitch and the queen of school on the mission. Well isn’t your alpha reckless?”

“You’re going to regret that.” Lydia announces before she blows wolfs bane into Kali’s face. It immediately starts to affect her. Kali lets out a cutting howl that gets interrupted because Lydia knees her. “Not so strong now are you?” Lydia stuffs some mistletoe into Kali’s mouth which caused her to collapse and pass out.

When we get to the safe door we hear commotion inside which means Derek successes in his mission. It takes both Lydia and I to get the door to open. As soon as it is wide enough a brunette girl rushes past us. “Cora, NO!” I hear Derek yell. Derek steps out following the girl until he notices us. “Get Erica and Boyd out of there they need to see the moon as so as possible. I need to go after Cora before she hurts someone. I’ll explain later.” He says before disappearing into the building after the girl, Cora.

I enter the safe to find Boyd trying to help Erica up while supporting the both of them. I get on Erica’s other side and help them out the door. “Lydia, tell Danny to bring the car around. They won’t make it very far and I can’t support the both of them.” She presses the button on her earpiece and relays the order.

Boyd, Erica, and I make it to the side door where Danny is pulling up with any incidents. I help Boyd get Erica in the car then get himself in the car. “Alright Danny, they’re in take them to Deaton tell him to help them however he can, then come back here. We still need to take care of the Alpha Pack so we might be a while.” I instruct.

Danny accepts the information then drives off. Lydia and I go back into the building to find the others. We head towards the front to help Jackson and Isaac. “Jackson, Isaac,” I ask through the earpiece. “We got Erica and Boyd out we’re heading to you know. Is Derek with y’all?”

After a moment Jackson replies. “Now’s not a good time. We could really use that help right about now though, haven’t seen Derek either.” Before I can reply we hear a heart stopping scream from the direction Jackson and Isaac are. Lydia and I share a look before we sprint toward them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My life has been really busy in the last couple months and I've been neglecting these fics. I'm trying i am. Everything is slowing down now so i'm trying complete all of my fics and sop torturing you poor people. Thanks for all the support.


	7. The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is going to rescue his pups and no one is going to stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you who have patiently waiting for me to update. I got really busy with school and soccer and books and tv shows and my friends and personal drama, but most of that is done and over and school's out for summer now. i do have summer soccer and I'm trying to work out and practice so i can be better for next season. And yes all most of my tv shows are coming back some time this month. But all that aside i'm going to finish this fic and all my other ones. I'm trying to be finished with this fic by the end of the week so lets see how that works out. Love you guys - Emy

_Previously on Stiles’ Turn_

We head towards the front to help Jackson and Isaac. “Jackson, Isaac,” I ask through the earpiece. “We got Erica and Boyd out we’re heading to you now. Is Derek with y’all?”

After a moment Jackson replies. “Now’s not a good time. We could really use that help right about now though, haven’t seen Derek either.” Before I can reply we hear a heart stopping scream from the direction Jackson and Isaac are. Lydia and I share a look before we sprint toward them.

☆★☆★☆★

_Now_

It’s three in the morning and the entire pack is at Derek’s loft. The pups minus Lydia are Puppy Piling on Derek’s bed. Erica and Boyd are in the center of the pile. Deaton examined them and declared the mostly unharmed. After their few wounds were treated we brought the home, being close to pack speeds up healing for the wolves. Isaac and Danny are on either side of them. Jackson and Derek are next to Isaac and the twins are next Danny.

They look peaceful all tangled together on the big bed. After everything they’ve all be through they deserve some peace. Lydia startles me out of my thoughts when she hands me a cup of coffee. “They’re all safe you did good today, son” My dad save from across the table. I give him a small smile and take a sip from my mug.

“Well it’s 3a.m. I’m going to sleep. I do need a lot of beauty sleep after all of today’s events.” Lydia say’s walking towards the bed. “Don’t stay up too late. Come join us soon.” She says managing to get in between Isaac and Jackson.

I look back at Dad as he stands from the table. “I’m going to follow her lead cause I have to work in the morning.” He comes around the table and gives me a kiss on my forehead. “Goodnight son.” He says. “I love you kid.”

“I love you, too Dad. Night.” I whisper back as he makes his way up the spiraling staircase to the guest bedroom upstairs. I stare in that direction long after he’s gone remembering the events of the night.

☆★☆★☆★

_Flashback_

After a moment Jackson replies. “Now’s not a good time. We could really use that help right about now though, haven’t seen Derek either.” Before I can reply we hear a heart stopping scream from the direction Jackson and Isaac are. Lydia and I share a look before we sprint toward them.

Lydia and I get to the fight pretty quickly. Jackson is on the floor fighting Ennis along with Ethan. Jackson has some blood stains on his shirt but I don’t know if the wounds are still open. Ethan looks better off. His shirt is torn but there are no marks on his body. Ennis is the worst of the three. His shirt is in shreds and he seems tired.

On the other side of the room Aiden and Isaac are fighting Kali. She seems to have the upper hand. Isaac has multiple wounds. They’re healing but slowly. Aiden is not much better off. Within seconds of reaching the room Lydia is at Aiden’s side and is throwing wolfsbane in Kali’s face. Kali grabs her face screaming in agony. Her face starts to peel and blister. “YOU BITCH!” She screams towards Lydia trying to stop the wolfsbane. While she’s distracted Aiden kicks her in the throat.

“No one calls Lydia a bitch.” Aiden says as he throws Kali into the glass wall behind them. Glass falls from the ceiling but luckily none of us get hit. Sadly, not really, the same thing isn’t true for Kali. A big piece of glass falls directly onto her head and she collapses. Another piece falls and embeds itself into her throat.

“AIDEN, WATCH OUT!!!” I scream noticing Ennis advancing on him to avenge his mate. Aiden turns just in time to block Ennis’ punch. He misses the next punch and it lands in his gut. Ethan comes up from behind Ennis and throws him to the ground. Ennis quickly gets back up but Jackson is there to throw him down before he can do anything. I take some wolfsbane from Lydia and sneak up on Ennis. The twins manage to get him on the ground again. I take the moment to shove the wolfsbane down his throat. It quickly enters his bloodstream telling by the blood curling scream he released. He begins to vomit black goo, which means his body’s dying.

We all stand around in shock for a few minutes until Danny walks in the front of the back. “Stiles what’s the plan now?” He asks. They all turn and stare at me patiently waiting for instructions.

I evaluate them for a minute. “Ethan, Aiden how do you guys feel?”

“Pretty spent but we’ll help were we need to.” Aiden replies after a moment of silent communication with Ethan.

I nod at them and turn to Jackson and Isaac. I notice that Isaac is now leaning against Jackson. “Isaac have your wounds healed?” I ask reaching to lift his shirt. Jackson growls unconsciously while glaring at my hand. Isaac shakes his head answering my question. I pull back and look at them again. “Alright Danny, take Ethan, Aiden, and Isaac to make sure there is no permanent damage. Jackson, Lydia come with me were going to find Derek. We’ll meet up at the loft afterwards alright.” I order.

_End of Flashback_

☆★☆★☆★

I snap out of my thoughts and notice the empty mug in my hand. I didn’t realize that I drank it. I get up and put the mug in the sink. I head towards the bed. I shuck off my pants and yank off my shirt. I crawl into the bed next to Derek. He shifts and wraps his arms around me. I relax into his arms and quickly fall asleep.

☆★☆★☆★

_Flashback_

Jackson, Lydia, and I start to search the building for Derek after Danny departs with the twins and Isaac. We walk around aimlessly for a few minutes before I realize that we’re being stupid. I stop with my realization. Jackson and Lydia walk a couple more steps before they realize I stopped. “Jackson can you find Derek’s scent?” Jackson sniffs the air for a moment before taking off. Lydia and I sprint after him.

We run for a few minutes before Jackson stops in an open doorway on the other side of the building. We come to a stop in the doorway to find Derek with a girl in his arms. She’s asleep or unconscious, but I can’t tell. “Derek?” I ask form the doorway.

He looks up having not noticed our arrival until then. “Stiles?”  He asks confused.

“Derek who is she? What happened?” I question.

“Cora. Her name is Cora. She’s my sister.” He replies still confused. “I thought she was dead.”

I step into the room. “Okay. How about we get out of her and get her to Deaton’s and make sure she’s okay.” I turn to Jackson and Lydia. “Why don’t you guys go bring the car around then we can get out of here.” The nod and walk away towards an exit. “Der? Is she unconscious?” I ask him?

Derek looks up at me then back at Cora. “Yes.” He said unsurely. “Deucalion said she’s been like this for almost a year. They found her in South America. She’s been alive this whole time. She’s been alive for the last six years. How did we not know she was alive? How did she even escape the fire?” After that all his questions became incoherent. Luckily Jackson ran in to help get Cora into the car.

Once everyone is in the car, Lydia is driving with Jackson in shotgun and Derek, Cora and I in the back, we go to Deaton’s. Once we get there Derek carries Cora to the back of Deaton’s clinic. “What happened to her?” he asks preparing to examine the girl on the table.

“I found her like this.” Derek replies. “Deucalion was trying to escape with her, but left her behind to escape. He said she put herself in this state when the captured her. Can you get her out of it?”He asks.

Deaton soaks in all the information Derek just threw at him. “Okay well, I have to figure out what she did to get into this state before I can reverse it. How about you guys go home and leave me to it and come by in the morning to see what I’ve found.”

“No” Derek throws back. “I’m not leaving her alone. I already lost her once before I’m not going to lose her again.” I grab Derek’s hand and yank him out of the room.

“Derek I understand you just found out that your sister is alive but you’re no good to her like this. You need to go home and bond with your pack and make sure they’re okay. Cora isn’t going anywhere right now. This is probably the safest place for her right now. It would be best to get out of Deaton’s way and let him do his job. I may not trust him but he’s her best chance right now.” I reprimand. “Go say good bye to your sister and let’s go to the pack.”

Derek nods and does as told. Then Lydia leads the way back to her car and to the loft. I pull out my phone to check on everyone. I notice I have three missed calls and eight texts. There are two from Danny, two from My Dad, and four from Isaac.

_From HackerBoy: Deaton said Erica and Boyd are fine; Nothing that will take more than a day to heal with some pack bonding._

_From HackerBoy: Heading back to the bank to get you. Erica and Boyd are at the loft with your Dad._

_From TheOldMan: Finished my shift heading to the loft._

_From TheOldMan: Your pups are safe and sound. Stay safe out there._

_From GoldenPup: We’re having a puppy pile on Derek’s bed. No regrets._

_From GoldenPup: Kick some ass for me Batman! -Catwoman_

_From GoldenPup: Tell Sourwolf that we’re gonna do something with this place when I feel better. -Catwoman_

_From GoldenPup: Hurry home -Everyone_

_To TheOldMan: I will, you too._

_To GoldenPup: Heading to the loft now._

_End of Flashback_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i decide that if i have time I will make this a series but it'll be one shots after these i'm done with these ten chapters and all my other fics.


	8. Chapter 8 The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this is the last chapter for this one. Don't hate me.

When I wake up the next morning the bed is empty. I hear Erica and Jackson arguing over something in the kitchen. I roll over and reach for my phone on the nightstand. I open it and the clock reads 2:30pm. I rub my face and get up. I head for the bathroom door. As I reach to open it the door opens and reveals Derek fresh from a shower in only a towel. I blush and move out of the way so he can get past. Derek walks out of the bathroom and turns around to say something. When I look him in the eyes he turns and shakes his head. He blushes and it goes down to his chest. 

Later after a long shower and a nice meal I suggest to Derek that we should go check on Cora. He agrees and we leave the pack at the loft to rest and bond. As soon as we’re out of wolf hearing range I pull into an empty parking lot so we can talk. “What are you doing? This is nowhere near Deaton’s” Derek states.

“I know it’s not. I wanted to talk to you.” I reply

“Oh. Okay.” Derek say.

“Before, when you said we were mates, did you mean it?” I question.

“Um, well. You can’t really lie about mates. It’s kind of a big deal.” Derek deadpans.

“How long have you known?” I ask.

“Since that first day in the woods.” Derek gives quietly. I punch his arm. “WHAT WAS THAT FOR?”

“YOU KNOW WHAT THAT WAS FOR!” I shout back. “Why did you never say anything?”

“Because you’re still a kid. I didn’t want to do that to you.”

“Do what to me? I can make my own decisions Derek. You’re not **Kate**. You’ll never be like her okay. What she did to you was not your fault. She’s the one who used **you** , and hurt **you**. You could **never** be like **her**.” I lean in and kiss him.

Derek pulls away. “Stiles, is this what you want? For me there’s going to be no one else. I need to know that this is what you want.” Derek confesses.

“Derek this is what I want. I want to be with you. I’m not going to change my mind in a week or a month or a year. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. When I look into the future I see you next to me the entire time. I want this.” Derek then attacks my mouth and we kiss. It’s even better than the first one. It rough and sweet and electrifying all at the same time and I can’t get enough of it.

☆★☆★☆★

Eventually we take a break from kissing and get to Deaton’s to check on Cora. As soon as we enter the office Derek sprints to the backroom where Cora is. I make my way there right behind Derek. When I get to the room I’m met with a shifted Derek struggling with his sister. Deaton is unconscious against the wall wear he must have been throw.

“Stay back Stiles!” Derek shouts.  “She’s not I control of her wolf.”

“Do the alpha roar thing! It might get her in control!” I suggest.

Derek roars and all the fight leaves Cora’s body and she hurriedly submits to Derek. After a moment Cora comes back to the surface and notices her surroundings. “Derek?” she questions disbelieving. Derek nods and envelops her into a hug. Cora starts sobbing and talking about how she thought she lost all of them, and the Derek starts sobbing say the same thing.

I feel like I’m intruding on their family moment, so I go help Deaton who’s now conscious up and out of the room to give the brother and sister a well deserved moment. Sometime later Deaton examines Cora and declares she’s in good health so we can take her home.

When we get to the loft Cora makes a beeline straight to the twins and throws her self at them. The in turn hug her back. This display shocks everyone. If anything we thought she would want to kill the for keeping her captured.

“They protected me from the other alphas when I was captured and helped me put the comatose spell on me to protect myself.” was the deadpan reply we got from Cora when we asked about it, and the twins nod their conformation.

“Alright well I think we should introduce you to the rest of the pack before we do anything else. So you already know Ethan and Aiden. This curly haired pup is Isaac. My blonde catwoman is Erica. Mr. stotic is Boyd. This red head devil is Lydia. This idjit is Jackson. Don’t let his tough exterior fool you, he’s a pup at heart. I’m Stiles and you of course know Derek. You can start getting settled in. Dad, Melissa, Scott, Chris, and Allison will be here in about an hour for a pack meeting and after that were just going to have a pack night.”

Everyone settled in front of the tv and we watched Friends on Netflix till Dad came in wearing his Sheriff uniform. After he had changed into something more comfortable I introduce him to Cora and we waited for the Argents and the McCall’s to show up. They showed up together. After everyone one was settled and introduce Derek got straight to business.

“So obviously our rescue mission was a success.” He stated pointing at Boyd, Erica, and Cora. “The Alpha Pack has been taken care off. And for the moment there are no threats to the Pack or Beacon Hills.  I wanted to thank you for helping and keeping up your end of the alliance. I hope we can continue to live here in peacefully together. Stiles is going to set up a weekly meeting so we can keep each other informed.” Derek finished.

Chris nodded. “That sounds great to me, just tell me when and I’ll be here.”

“Alright. Does anyone else has anything to add?” Derek asked. Everyone shook their heads no. “Okay well Stiles and I have one last announcement before we let you guys go.” I get up and stand next to him. Derek looks at me one last time to make sure I really want this.

“Derek and I are Mates. “ I announce.

“Oh dear lord.” Dad states before promptly fainting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright that's it guys. Thank you for staying to the end and supporting this. I kinda of (just a little bit) feel bad for ending it like that so I might give you one shots of stuff like Scott coming to his senses and joining the pack, Liam coming to town, Cora settling. Stuff like that. It's still a maybe right now because I'm so busy but yea. I love you guys. Thanks for the support. Love   
> _Emy
> 
> Instagram & Twitter: alphalunaemy  
> Tumblr: strugglingmultifandomfangirl


End file.
